


How Peter Parker met Shuri

by Georgiah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Fun, Memes, Sorry Not Sorry, bros, i love shuri and peter, love how our fandom made up their friendship, shuri owns peter, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiah/pseuds/Georgiah
Summary: Basically how Peter and Shuri MetShort One Shot, Might make into a series of how Peter meets the Avengers.





	How Peter Parker met Shuri

“But Mr Stark, you promised I could come work on the suit tonight” Peter knew he sounded like a kid but sue him he was excited to work with his dad mentor.

“I know kid but we’ve got some visitors here and I’m too busy to work with you tonight”

“Okay Mr Stark, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course Kid”

 

Peter was so annoyed he couldn’t work on the suit, why did Mr Stark have to be busy?

Wait a minute. Peter could just swing to the tower and work on the suit himself, he didn’t need Tonys help.

 

Peter arrived at the tower around 30 minutes later and headed straight up to Tonys personal lab. As he was going up the elevator he heard music but it wasn’t AC/DC or Black Sabbath like Mr Stark listened to, it sounded like Jess Glynne.

Peter ,deciding to investigate, crawled onto the ceiling and crept into Mr Starks Lab. He found a girl there fiddling around with Mr Starks technology and acting like she belonged there. She wasn’t trying to steal anything, who was this girl?

 

As Peter stared at the mysterious girl she turned around and saw him looking at her from the ceiling.

“HOLY SHIT”

“AAAAAAAAHH”

They both screamed at the same time but one of them resulted to laughing only 2 seconds in.

“Oh my gosh, you sound like a 11 year old girl when you scream” laughed Shuri

“I do not” Peter whined “Who are you anyway? Why are you in Mr Starks personal lab?”

“My name is Shuri and Stark permitted me to be in here, who are you white boy?” Shuri demanded

“My names Peter, Peter Parker- I’m spider-man” Peter said calmly “Holy Crap, Princess Shuri, like Princess of Wakanda Shuri, Oh my God, I am so sorry, That is so rude of me. Should I bow? I should bow right? Oh my god please don’t imprison me”

“Calm yourself white boy, I have a question for you” Shuri said calmly “Road work ahead?”

“Uh yeah I sure hope it does” Peter replies quickly, both of them falling to the floor laughing whilst demanding each other be their best friend.

 

That was how Tony and T’challa found them, giggling like school girls on the floor. If the two men laughed along with them, well no one needed to know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked


End file.
